My friend the princess
by sadanimelover
Summary: Azula's birthday present is a maid. A friendship grows between the princess and her maid. What could possibly go wrong?  I do not own Avatar the last airbender
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this story when I was making a puzzle. What if Azula has a maid whom is also her best friend. I already have got the plot, I just need to work it out. **

**I do not own Avatar the last Airbender (sniffle)**

My friend the princess

The girl waited, the decision of this man would make or take her life. If the man says yes she would be a maid, but if he says no her seller would kill her. She just hoped and waited.

Then her seller came to her. 'This man is going to ask you some questions, answer him polite, or else…' I nodded and the man came to me. He was really big, had a long pointy beard. He wore expensive clothes, he had to be a wealthy man.

'Hello little girl.' He said cold and hard. 'Bow for your Firelord!' He demanded. I quickly went on my knees and lay my forehead on the ground.

'Rise, child.' He spoke. I raised my head and looked at him. _Was the Firelord going to be my master?_

'What's your name?' He asked 'Kozakura.' I replied softly.

'How old are you and where are you from?' 'I'm eight, I'm from the Earthkingdom, my village was called Gen.'

'Was?' 'My village was destroyed, I'm the only survivor.' I said with tears in my eyes.

The Firelord walked to my seller and spoke to him. Than he gave my seller a few pieces of gold.

'Kozakura!' My seller shouted. I walked over to him and bowed my head again to the Firelord.

'Your life is now in the hands of the great Firelord.'

'Follow me child.' The Firelord said. My seller bowed and I followed the mighty man.

We walked in silence till I saw a huge carriage with six ostrigh horses in front of it. A man who looked like a servant opened the door and bowed to he Firelord. My new master took a seat and demanded me to take the seat in front of him.

'Kozakura, when was your village destroyed?' he asked while the carriage began to shake lightly.

'Three weeks ago, sir.' I answered.

'Can you do things like cooking, cleaning and stuff?'

'A bit sir, but I learn fast.'

'Good, when we arrive at the Firenationpalace I'll give you a room were you can rest for a bit. Tomorrow an old lady called Ryoko will come to you. She will teach you everything about being a maid. She's very strict and wants everything to go perfect. That's why I've chosen her as your teacher, because my daughter wants everything to be perfect. You are not allowed to wander the palace alone. You are only allowed to talk to me and Ryoko for now. Understood?'

I nodded.

'My daughter, princess Azula is a little bit older than you are. She'll turn nine in two weeks. You're going to be her birthday present.'

The carriage stopped and the servant opened the door. I got out and the first thing I saw was an enormous wall made out off white stone.

I followed the Firelord to the entrance. The palace was the biggest and most beautiful building I had ever seen. The garden was full of red flowers, and the building was made out off marble. I felt small, this couldn't be someone's house.

'The inside of the palace is even more impressive.' Master said laughing softly.

I had to run to keep up with him as I watched how servants watered the flowers and bowed to their Firelord. 

**If you've got an idea for the story just tell me****. I'm not a native speaker of the language.**

**Kozakura means little cherry tree (Japanese) **

**Gen means spring (Japanese)**

**Ryoko means dragon (Also Japanese) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank ****BlueLion for giving the first review on this story. I was actually planning on deleting it. I was really happy after seeing this and decided to make a second chapter. **

**Chapter two **

Master was right, the inside of the palace was beautiful. Paintings of mythical creatures, mostly dragons, Firelords who had passed away long ago, gods and goddesses filled the walls.

'Here's the room you'll be sleeping in from now on.' The Firelord said while he pointed at a wooden door in the red wall.

'I'll have a servant bring you proper clothes and some food. Then you should rest, you'll have lots to do tomorrow.' With that he left.

I walked to the door and opened it. Behind the door was a small room lighted by candles. There was a small bed, a closet and a low table. I walked in and took a seat on the bed. The walls were painted red, nothing else. Pretty Boring. There was another door on the left side of the bed. When I opened the door I noticed I had my own bathroom, at home I needed to share it with my parents and two brothers.

There were two small knocks on the door and someone opened it. 'Hello?' the person asked.

I ran towards the person. It was a girl, I think 16 or 17 years old.

'Hello, I'm Kozakura!'

The girl gave a small smile and gave me clothes, a bowl of rice and some tea. 'I'm Kalika.' The girl said softly.

Kalika looked like she was about to cry, so I gave her one of my biggest and warmest smiles. At home I could always cheer up everyone with my smile.

Kalika hugged me careful and whispered softly: 'Please, do not do wrong and survive. I'll pray for you.' While she was hugging me I saw the bruises on her arms. I didn't know what to do so pretended not to notice. She left the room quickly and left me alone.

I drank the tea and ate the rice. I put the new red dress on and folded my green tunica neatly.

I decided that it was way to early to go to bed and came up with an idea. I opened the door to the outside of the room and went out. I closed the door softly.

I walked trough the beautiful hallways and followed a golden dragon on the wall. At first I was very aware of my surroundings, but I never came across anybody so I let my guard down.

The dragon ended with the head and I noticed I was in a part of the palace I didn't know. The walls in this part were the most wonderful I had ever seen. There was this massive door in the middle of the wall and out of curiosity I opened it.

Behind the door was a hallway, lighted by candles. At the end was another door, but this one was even more impressive than the one from before. Two guards were standing before the door and bowed when they saw me.

I walked to the guards, but before I could even make two steps someone grabbed my from behind and lifted me in the air.

'What do you think you're doing?' A very angry voice said while I was turned around.

The guards didn't bow for me, but for the Firelord.

The Firelord dropped me on the ground. 'You haven't even been one day in the palace and already breaking rules! I should have let you there with your seller, so he could have killed you! You're nothing, you mean nothing and still I bought you. You should be grateful, you stupid wench!' He hit me in my face and I gave a cry. He hit me again, his hand burning on my cheek. He was about to hit me again when a pretty and nice voice said: 'Please stop it Ozai, it's just a little girl.'

The Firelord turned around and I saw the woman who had talked to him. She was a beautiful lady with long black hair and a pretty face.

'She is breaking rules, servants that break rules should be punished.' Master said with harsh voice to the woman.

'You've punished her enough. Look at her cheek, It's all red and will swell very quickly.' She said. 'Will you get some ice for the young lady?' She said to a woman behind her.

The Firelord sighted. 'You're way to sweet for your servants.' He walked to the woman and kissed her on her mouth. 'You're way to sweet.' he whispered loud enough for me to hear.

'You,' he turned around so he faced me. 'bow for the Firelady!' he demanded.

I was already on my knees so I only had to bow.

'Rise child.' The Firelady said almost immediately. The servant from before came to the Firelady and showed her a bag. 'Give it to the child.' she gave me a smile and turned her head to her husband. 'What room did you give her?'

The servant gave me the bag, it was very cold. 'Press it on your cheek.' she said softly and so I did.

'The first of the two one person rooms in the servant hallway.' The Firelord said.

'Bring her there.' The Firelady demanded the same servant.

The woman nodded and grabbed my hand. She bowed and I did the same.

This woman didn't look like Kalika at all. She didn't have any bruises for so far I could see. She also looked pretty content, not very happy, but surely not sad.

'Are you crazy?' she said when we were far enough away from the hall. 'If the Firelady hadn't been there you would be dead by now! You should behave yourself well young lady, the Firelord doesn't give second chances and wouldn't hesitate to kill a little girl like you.'

I nodded. 'I will be good from now on.' I promised myself

'Good,' the woman said 'Here is your room, do not go outside unless permission has been given.'

She pushed me into the room and closed the door. I was tired and fell asleep on the simple bed right away.

**Kalika means rosebud (Greece)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading chapter three. Thank you for following the story and even more thanks to people who review! ( ~because they make me happy~) **

Chapter three

Someone pulled my of the bed, so I fell to the ground. I landed on my hands and knees. 'Where was that for!' but just when I said that I remembered were I was. I turned around and saw a very angry looking old woman.

'I'm sorry.' I said softly

'Rule one, be out of bed at five ante meridiem. Rule two, don't raise your voice to me or anyone else important!' Her face didn't light up after she said that.

'Now, clean and dress yourself, I want you here in three minutes.'

I ran to the bathroom and washed my face, arms and legs. Because I was already in the red dress, I didn't have to dress myself. I picked up the black comb and combed my thick brown hair. I quickly made a braid and ran to the old woman.

'Follow me.' She demanded as soon as I had arrived.

'This is the regular daily program,' she said while I tried to keep up with her. 'Wake up, wash and dress at five AM, After that go to the kitchen were you make breakfast for the royal family and their friends. Breakfast has to be served at six AM, not sooner or later. If it's not your turn to make breakfast, you help your master. In your case that would be the princess. When the family is done, you need to clean up the kitchen and dining room. Than clean the room of your master and a part of the palace that is given to you to clean up, everyday you clean up another part. When your done cleaning up before ten AM you've got some time to clean up your own room and do some things for yourself. At ten AM you have to get tea and some cookies, cake or pie to the tea room. The family needs a little break at that time. While they're having their break servants have time to eat what is left from the breakfast. When they are done the tearoom has to be cleaned up. At twelve guests arrive, you have to welcome the guests of your master and make the lunch. Afterwards you clean up the dining room again and wait for orders. Your master orders you what to do, the guests of your master are also your masters. At four PM be sure to do the same as at ten AM. Than take orders again. At seven PM is dinner. Dinner's always taking it's time, so the servants have time to get dinner for themselves. After dinner clean up. On special nights and on the day of Agni servants serve wine after dinner. After that the family is ready to go to bed. They need to take a bath and be washed. When they're ready they go get some sleep and servants are free to do whatever they want on their own rooms. Regular servants, like you, are not allowed to go from their rooms. That's it.' She didn't look at me once while she said this.

We arrived at two doors, the old woman pushed the doors open. There was a room behind the door. In the room was a kitchen and a table with four chairs. The woman took a seat and looked at me.

'Take a seat child.' She said while pointing at the chair in front of her.

I sat down and waited for her to say something.

'I'll be your teacher and I'll learn you everything you have to know to be a servant at the palace. My name is lady Ryoko, if you want to ask something you have to bow and wait for permission to speak, you may only speak if someone gave you permission to or when someone asks you something, understood?'

'I did.' I said.

Lady Ryoko hit me with her flat hand. 'If you do something wrong I'll have to punish you. If you speak to someone like me you'll always have to call him or her by name.' She didn't hit me hard like the Firelord did, but it was still painful.

'Good, can you make me some tea child?' she asked her face still cold.

'Yes I can, lady Ryoko.' I answered polite.

'You learn fast child, you'll find everything you need in the kitchen.'

I bowed down to ask something.

'Raise your head, child.' She said.

'May I ask something, lady Ryoko?' she nodded so I continued. 'The other servants, won't they come here soon to prepare breakfast?'

'No, they won't. This is my kitchen. I've got my own part of the palace, here I teach servants like you how to behave and do their jobs. Everything in the life of the servant depends on me. The life of every servant here depends on me, and the royal family of course. So if you disobey to much or can't do your job properly I have the right to kill you or get you sold.'

I nodded and opened one of kitchen cabinets and found directly what I was searching for. I picked up the pan and filled it with water that was coming out of a little fountain. I went to the fireplace and searched for some firestones.

'In the cabinet left from you.' Ryoko said.

'Thank you ma'am.' I answered

I opened the cabinet and picked up the firestones. My mother learned me how to make tea when I was six, so making it isn't that hard for me. The fire was burning the pan with it's flames. I threw some of the leaves that I found next to the firestones in the pan and waited for it to boil. I searched trough the cabinets for a cup. Just when I found one the tea began to boil. I picked up the pan and poured some tea in the cup. I held the cup in my left hand and grabbed the sugar bowl with my right hand. With a big smile I brought it to Ryoko and put it right in front of her. 'Your tea, lady Ryoko.' I bowed and took two steps backwards.

Lady Ryoko sighted and fast as lightning she threw the cup on the floor were it broke into pieces. She turned around and looked at me, she looked angry and disappointed.

'This is no way to serve tea. First, where is the tea saucer? And second, where are the extras? Haven't you listened to me? Tea has always to be served with some cookies, cake or pie! Do it again!'

I bowed down with tears in my eyes, I didn't want to be killed or sold again. With her hand she said I could speak.

'I'm sorry lady Ryoko, I don't know how to cook. The only thing I know is how to make tea and eggs.'

'I shouldn't expect more from a little girl.' she said more to herself than to me. 'Can you read?'

'Yes ma'am, my mother was a teacher. Although my brothers and I didn't go to school she taught us everything at home.'

'Oh, very good. Now clean up that cup, I want my floor to shine before we will begin with the cooking lessons. The brooms are in that closet.'

I went to the closet, got one of the brooms and began to clean up. All I wanted was to play with my brothers, with my friends. But instead of that I was cleaning up at the Firenationpalace. Life's unfair.

**I wanted to make Ryoko look harsh, but not without a heart. If you have an idea for the story just tell me. I like to hear what other people are think****ing ( Wish I could be Edward Cullen, but that's twilight and not ATLA) I'm not a native speaker of the language **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy new year**** everybody! **

Chapter 4

A week passed. Every day Ryoko woke me up, I still couldn't wake myself up at five.

The days were all the same, wake up, wash, work and sleep.

After Ryoko woke me up and I had washed and dressed I had cooking lessons. I liked that part of the day most, because after the cooking lessons we would ate what we had made. Of course we didn't eat everything by ourselves, but the servants and guards who passed by also got a little something to eat.

After that it was time to learn how to clean up and what to use. Cleaning up is stupid. I don't want to clean up, and the worst part is that I didn't even make it filthy. But it's very easy, so I didn't have to clean up that much.

I had to learn how to prepare things like a bath, bed or dining table. Everything had to be perfect.

Than we would eat something and do the last part, 'How to behave if you see the royal family or their friends.'

Yuk! I really hated to bow, smile and be polite all the time. Like: Bow. 'Would you like some tea ma'am?' say it smiling.

Nope, I wasn't that kind of child. I wanted to play with dolls and throw with mud. I wanted my mum to make me food and love me. I didn't want to smile and bow all the time.

After almost a week forcing a smile on my face I couldn't hide it anymore and cried. Warm tears rolled out of the corners of my eyes. Ryoko didn't know what to do, she picked me up and laid me down on her bed. Minutes passed but I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to go home, I wanted my mother, father and even my brothers, I wanted to die, so I could be with them. What had I done to this world to let me stay alive, to let me feel pain, to let me grow up to fast...

After an hour I was done crying my heart out. Ryoko gave me a cup of tea. 'Why did you cry child?' she asked.

'I miss my home.' I had said.

She nodded. 'We all do.'

The days were very boring and I had to work hard and beside working I had to know everything about princess Azula. Like what her favorite food, color, game and other things are.

But today was different than the other days.

'Kozakura,' this was the first time Lady Ryoko called me by my name. 'You're done training. Your meals are very decent, you can clean up fast, you are ready to be a servant.' She said it like it was an honor, I hated it.

'Thank you, lady Ryoko.' I said with a fake smile.

'We're going to the market, I've to buy something for the princess's birthday. Come with me.'

I follow her through the palace and the garden. I was happy to be outside again, to breath the fresh air, to feel the wind, to smell the flowers.

We walked to the market. The market was full of life. Everywhere were people trying to buy or sell something. There was lots of meat and jewelry. I felt Ryoko grab my hand 'Don't let go of my hand. The streets are very hard for beggars and wanderers.'

I was planning on running away, but I didn't want to be a homeless and I was really scared for what Ryoko said. In my old village nobody was homeless. People who were got a house and had to find a job. There was always enough to do so finding a job was easy.

'What do you like, Kozakura?' Ryoko asked.

'What do you mean, lady Ryoko?'

'You're at the same age as the princess, so maybe you could help me finding a present.'

'Oh, I will help you ma'am. At home I always played with my dolls.' I said thinking about my favorite dolls and stuffed animals.

'No, the princess already has enough dolls, I want to give something special.'

We stopped at one of the shops with jewelry. 'And the princess hates jewelry, except for her crown.'

Ryoko sighted. 'The princess just likes things that are special, rare and perfect. It's so hard to find a good present. A present that she doesn't have already.'

We walked to an alley. In the alley were all kinds of shops. Small children with dirty faces ran trough the alley while sellers yelled at them.

I looked through the filthy windows and saw this beautiful lamp. I saw beautiful colors appear in the lamp. Gold, blue, red, purple, yellow and green.

'What is it child?' Ryoko asked when I stopped walking.

'I'm sorry ma'am, but does the princess already has this?' I said while pointing at the lamp.

Ryoko looked at the lamp, she was just as fascinated as I was.

'I don't think so.' she said. She grabbed my hand tighter and we walked into the shop.

An old man smiled friendly at us. 'Can I help you?' he asked.

'What do you want for that lamp?' Ryoko asked harsh.

'Just twelve goldpieces ma'am.'

Just twelve goldpieces? Such a huge amount of money, that couldn't be!

'I hope you meant two goldpieces.' Ryoko said.

'You know what, you can have it for just ten goldpieces,' the man said while winking at Ryoko.

'We are going, let's go Kozakura.' Ryoko said and she turned around.

'Wait, please I've got a family. Four goldpieces, I can't lower the price more.'

'Oh, alright then' Ryoko gave the man the goldpieces and we walked back to the palace. 'That's how you lower the price.' Lady Ryoko said and I didn't believe my eyes but she gave a small smile.

**In the next chapter Azula will appear. **

**Any ideas? Just tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for the people who were waiting. ****I was ****like really busy with school and stuff. But here****'****s chapter five and I will update an one-shot soon. **

**Chapter 5**

Servants ran to make everything as clean as possible. I was also cleaning up, I did the servants' rooms. Ryoko had told me that the family had eaten dinner early this morning to be sure to be finished with everything before the guests would arrive. At ten AM the family was made clear for princess Azula's special day. I wasn't helping, because I was one of the presents. Ryoko gave me a small maid costume, a black long skirt and a red blouse. A pair of cute black shoes and white socks, and of course a white apron.

'Dress, wash and do your hair, quickly.' Ryoko said while running to the hallway to yell at some servants that they should clean up faster, dress properly blahblahblah.

I did what was asked and did my hair in a typical Firenation bun.

The maid costume was absolutely perfect. I was moving like a ballet dancer, making the hem of my skirt come up a bit.

'No time to play, follow me.' Ryoko demanded

She brought me to a beautiful ballroom, lighted up with a thousand candles and decorated with festoons. Everywhere you could possibly look where firelilies and food, enough to feed my whole village for a week!

Ryoko pushed me into a closet. 'Stay here until the door is opened and you can come out. I guess you'll have to wait for about three hours.' She gave me a piece of bread and closed the door.

Three hours in a closet. I took a seat on the cold flour. The darkness made me afraid and soon some scaring thoughts pushed themselves into my brain. What if nobody would get me out? What if they just forgot me?

I wanted to push open the door and run.

I pushed my hands before my mouth just before a scream came out. Was there something walking over my leg right now? I threw the bread away in the furthest corner.

Did I just hear a rabbitmouse or worse a highly poisonous snakerat eat the bread?

I waited and waited, my mind full of fear. But after some hours I finally heard some voices. More sounds filled the room and I pushed my ear against the door.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention?' The Firelord said.

The room became quiet immediately.

'Today we are together to celebrate my precious daughter's ninth birthday. She has grown physically, but also mentally and in skills. She is becoming a beautiful, nice, smart and skilled woman. Let us thank Agni for giving me such a beautiful daughter, for giving us a wonderful princess!' Everybody began to clap.

'Silence please.' The Firelord demanded. 'Princess Azula of the Firenation, would you like to speak?'

'Yes father.' A girl said. 'Thank you all for coming. I'm surprised that so many people came for my birthday, that so many people care about me. As princess of the Firenation I have a dream, a dream of one world, the world of the Firenation. This is my greatest wish, my birthday wish. I know it won't come true this year, but I swear on my pride, honor and everything I've ever loved that once my dream, our dream, will come true. Even if I have to do it myself!'

Everyone clapped, cheered and shouted.. They all seemed to love the girl who had just spoken.

'May this day be a day to never forget. Please enjoy the party, the food and the beautiful music. Thank you.' The girl ended.

Softly music began to play, I heard a violin a flute and other instruments play softly.

'It's time for the presents!' Master called out. The first present is from me and your mother. I heard paper. 'Thank you mum and dad.' the princess said happily. I know she didn't care about the present, I could hear it in her voice.

'The next present is in here, please open the door Azula.' The Firelord said.

The door moved, I stood up quickly and bowed my head.

'A maid?' the princess whispered.

'Yes, I'll tell you later.' Ozai answered softly.

'It's a maid!' Ozai said. Everyone clapped.

'Step forward.'Ozai demanded softly.

I stepped forward and bowed. Lots of people had gathered, they all looked very wealthy. On a small platform stood a big red-golden chair with three smaller, but still very beautiful chairs next to it.

The princess took a seat on the biggest chair and crossed her legs. 'Thank you dad.' She said.

I took a seat behind her on the floor, just like a servant belongs to.

The princess was a young girl, but she didn't look or act like a nine year old. She looked like her dad.

On the three other chairs were: The Firelord and his wife and a boy, maybe eleven years old. He didn't look like the princess or her dad, but he looked a little bit like the Firelady. I first thought he was a girl, because of his ponytail. But when he looked at me I saw it was a boy. I tried not to laugh, a boy wearing a ponytail! That was just weird, maybe he's the court jester!

The princess received a lot of gifts, but she didn't really like one. I watched as Ryoko gave her present. The princess was a little bit fascinated, but thanked Ryoko on the same manner. She didn't really like it.

The princess got lots of jewelry and dolls. Beautiful puzzles and books with fairytales. She had gotten so much, but still she didn't look content at all.

People danced, laughed, ate and drank. The children played games while adults were talking. On the end of the evening we all went outside for something called firework.

It looked beautiful, but there were loud explosions. I was scared and wanted to go inside. I hate firework, it shows me the images of my village on fire. Crying children, screaming adults and hard explosions. I just wanted them to stop.

At least they stopped it, a single tear escaped and the princess looked at me. Her eyes lighted up and she smiled. She seemed to love seeing me in pain.

'Follow me.' She said. I followed until she stopped.

'Congratulations, Azula!' A girl said while she gave Azula a hug. She wore a beautiful pink dress and a headband made out of gold with several red diamonds.

'You may release me now Ty Lee.' the princess said.

'Happy birthday.' Another girl with raven black hair and a dress even blacker said.

'Slave,' I realized that she spoke to me and bowed my head. 'These are my friends, Ty Lee and Mai. Treat them like they're your masters.'

'I'll princess.' I said softly.

'Good.' Azula said.

'You're servant is so cute Azula!' The pink girl said. She walked towards me and touched my hair. 'Your hair is so soft!'

I smiled.

'That's enough Ty Lee. Let's go to the bedroom. Where have you put your stuff for the sleepover?'

'A servant already brought them to the bedroom.' Ty Lee answered. 'Ehm, but I think Mai wants to invite another person.' She giggled.

'Mai, it's pretty obvious that you're staring at my brother.' She turned her head to Azula and blushed for a bit. It was the first emotion I had seen on her face.

'Zuko!'

'What is it?' the boy with the ponytail answered irritated.

'Why don't you come play a game with us? I think it's very important to play together as brother and sister.' She lied.

'And Mai also would like to play around with you for a bit.' Ty Lee added.

Both girls laughed while the boy reddened and Mai turned her head away.

'Let's go.'Azula said.

Ty Lee grabbed Zuko's arm to prevent him from running away. So ponytailboy was actually the prince. Wow, didn't expect that.

We walked to a beautiful bedroom. In the room were two small beds and one huge one. A low table, a closet, dresser and all kinds of beautiful other stuff stood in de room.

The boy and girls took a seat by the table.

'Bring us something to drink.' The princess ordered.

I bowed and went to the kitchen to get some punch and fire flakes. I was back in no time and gave them all a glass. On the table lay a bottle.

'Now we've finally had something to drink we can start the game. We'll be playing truth or dare. We'll spin the bottle, the one who spins has to decide what truth or dare the person where the bottle is pointing to has to do. Because it's my birthday I go first.'

The princess spun the bottle. 'Truth or dare, Mai?'

'Dare.'

'Okay. Mai you will have to cut your hair, here are the scissors.'

I watched as Mai grabbed the scissors and cut a small piece of her hair.

'No, you should cut much more!' Ty Lee said and Azula nodded.

So Mai cut another piece of her black hair. Then she laid back the scissors and spun the bottle.

'Your turn Ty Lee.' she said with a bored voice.

'Truth.' Ty Lee said.

'How many boys have you already kissed and who was best?'

'Uhm, can I still choose dare? That's so embarrassing!'

'Nope.' The girl said.

'Well, I've kissed five boys, if spin the bottle doesn't count.' She hesitated. 'The boy who kissed best was…' she blushed. 'Zuko.' she whispered.

'You kissed my brother!' Azula spat out. 'And he's the best kisser? Impossible!'

Ty Lee and Zuko blushed.

'Maybe it's time to spin the bottle Ty Lee.' he said.

'Oh no, now I want to hear every detail.' the princess said. 'How was he?' she asked.

'That wasn't the question.' Prince Zuko said. 'Ty Lee spin the bottle, now.'

'Dare.' Zuko said.

'Kiss Azula's new maid!' The girls laughed.

'That's disgusting.' Zuko said. 'I don't want to kiss a servant. Make me do something else.'

'Come here slave.' The princess demanded. 'Get on your knees.'

I sat down.

'Kiss her.' Azula said

I saw the prince come closer and closer, I felt his lips on my lips as he kissed me. His lips were small, but very soft. Before I wanted it he let go and wiped his lips of with the sleeve of his shirt.

I bowed, stood up and walked back to the corner.

The girls laughed.

'That's not funny.' The prince said. 'I'll never play a game with you again! Ever! Yuk I hate girls!' with that he walked away.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

'Come in.' Azula said.

The Firelady and three servants walked in. I bowed.

'It's time to go to bed Azula, Mai, Ty Lee.' She said. 'Agni won't make the sun rise later because it's your birthday.'

'He should.' Azula said.

'Young lady, it's a shame you talk to the Gods like that. You should be ashamed. Make your apologizes and go to bed.' The Firelady walked away while the servants made the girls ready for the night.

When the girls were ready and the servants gone I wished them good night and just when I opened the door Azula spoke to me. 'Where do you think you were going?'

'I was going to my room princess.' I said while I walked inside again.

'I haven't given you permission to do that, have I? Now, lay down here on the floor and sleep. You're very lucky that it's my birthday and that I'm in a good mood.'

I lay down on the cold floor, in the hairs of Mai. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**That's enough for now. If you've got any ideas to help me make this story, please tell me****. **

**You can also mail me: **** Okay that's it bye bye.**

**BTW I know it's your mother and I but Ozai thinks he is the most important, that's why.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter ****turned out a little depressive…. Thanks for the advise Bluelion, I hope this chapter gives some more feelings and emotions.**

Chapter 6

Someone kicked me in my stomach. I opened my eyes.

'Wake up!' my master demanded.

I went on my knees and bowed. My belly did hurt like hell, but I pretended not to feel the pain.

The princess turned around and grabbed a brush.

'Get up and brush my hair.'

I brushed the princess' hair. She had lots of knots and it was very hard to get her hair combed. I washed her and helped her dress. My back hurt due to the hard floor and I felt miserable.

'Make breakfast for me and my friends.' Azula said while she walked to them.

I left the room. I did my best as I made the breakfast, but Azula and her friends did just eat it, like it was nothing special. I wanted them to appreciate what I had done, but they didn't even say thank you.

I followed the princess and her friends all day and did exactly what the schedule said. I wanted to show the princess and her friends how well trained I was, and I didn't want to disappoint Ryoko. Why? I didn't know nor care.

At the end of the day Ryoko came to Azula. 'May I borrow your servant for a while, princess?' she asked.

'Yeah, sure.' Azula said. 'I wasn't planning on doing something with her at the moment.'

I bowed and followed Ryoko. I was glad I could finally be with the nicest person of the whole palace.

I wanted to say something to break the silence. 'The princess and her friends are very nice.'

'Shut your mouth. I'm older and in a higher rank than you, do not talk to me unless I told you so, gave you permission or something is asked. I thought I told you that before.' Ryoko said cold.

'I'm sorry ma'am.' I answered softly. What had happened to Ryoko? Was she in a bad mood or something?

We walked to my room in silence. 'Get your stuff.' Ryoko said. 'You're moving to another part of the palace.'

I grabbed my green tunica and that was all I did possess. I had have a last look in the room I hated so much, in the room with so many questions and followed lady Ryoko.

We walked out of the room and Ryoko closed it. We didn't have a long walk.

'From now on you'll be sleeping here.' Ryoko showed me a room with two rows with beds, a big table with ten chairs and a number of great girandoles.

'This is your bed.' It was a small bed, with a little nightstand next to it.

'You can put your stuff in the nightstand. Now go to your master!' Ryoko yelled.

I put the tunica in the nightstand. I was beginning to see Ryoko as an far-away aunt, I trusted her, but it was all a show. She was faking it all the time and I was taking it, like the little girl I was.

I walked to my master, without even looking at lady Ryoko once. You should never betray me, because after you do you'll never regain my trust again.

I walked to the princess and bowed. she told me to stand up and I watched her and her friends play a game. Her life is so easy, it isn't fair.

I learned that I was wrong, maybe her life looked easy, but she had to train and study hard. That's why her friends came over every weekend. I would like the princess if she wasn't so mean all the time. Her punishments were cruel and all servants were slaves. I hated her for mistreating humans but I respected her for her courage and perseverance.

At first the princess punished me a lot, because I didn't do things like she would like me to. I learned to except my fate and how to serve the princess.

The first weeks were horrible, but I managed to get through.

Lady Ryoko yelled at me and I hated her more and more. I don't get punished by princess Azula that much anymore, but I began to lose my feelings and memories until after three weeks there was nothing left. Every time I try to think about my family I see nothing. I feel something in my heart that shouts painful, but my heart is locked and the key lost.

As days go by I begin to act like a real servant, like everyone would like me to be. I guess that's okay, since I don't care anymore. It feels like I haven't got any emotions left. When I lye in bed and hear the other servants sob and laugh, I feel nothing. I'm just waiting for death to arrive and I know I'll spend much more days in the palace, maybe I'll even begin to like it. But for now I'm just waiting.

Because princess Azula is my master and I am her humble servant.

**This is a really small chapter, but also very important. It seems like Kozakura has excepted her fate. Is this really her future? To bad for you! I'm the only one who knows the answer ( although you can guess what happens**** next) Bye bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time not updated… ****A lot is going wrong. My grandma is in hospital and school is nagging me with so many tests! Please enjoy and review or mail me if you would like.**

Chapter 7

Two months have past. I acted like the perfect servant. Everyday the same routine. But still, a perfect servant wasn't enough for the princess. Nothing was enough for princess Azula. After her birthday she had burned most of her presents. My parents didn't even had enough money to buy one these dolls, she was unthankful. I didn't dare to say anything about it.

I hated the princess' friends maybe even more than the princess herself. Mai treated me like mud, maybe even lower than mud. Ty Lee always smiled nicely at me, but when she was with her friends she couldn't stop talking about how stupid I looked, or how I had screwed up my work.

It was a beautiful and warm day in the Firenation. Flowers stood up proudly while the turtleducks swam in the little pool in the garden. I walked through the garden. It was the day of Agni. On the day of Agni I had two hours off, so I could do whatever I wanted.

I walked in the shadow of the big white wall. There was this beautiful big cherrytree. I touched it when I heard something. I turned around.

'Hey, you. Over here.' The wall whispered.

I walked to the wall and touched it. Nothing, just the cold marble.

'Are you a servant?' The wall asked.

'Yes.' I replied softly. I must be going crazy.

'Do you like it in here?'

'No.' I said. 'But how can you talk, big wall?'

I heard someone laugh softly. 'I'm not the wall, look.' A little piece of grass popped out of the wall. In the wall was a little hole.

'I'm a human behind the wall, smartass!'

'I'm sorry.' I said scared by the sudden outburst.

'ok.' The man behind the wall sighted. 'You just said you didn't like the palace, didn't you?'

'Yes, I did.'

'Take a seat.' I sat down in the grass my back against the wall.

'I'm going to ask you some questions. If you don't want to answer, that's ok. If you don't want to work with me, just walk away and forget the conversation. So, who's your master?'

I wanted to work with this man. I didn't know who it was, but finally something happened in this boring life.

'My master is Princess Azula.'

'Great.' the man said. 'That's perfect.'

'Do you like the princess?'

I thought about it. Did I like the princess? No, absolutely not.

'No.'

'Do you want to get away from the palace?'

'Yes.' I want to go home.

'For any needs?'

'For any needs.'

He asked me some other questions and gave me three things to do. One: every day of Agni come here and sit here. Although there's no one to talk to. Two: Keep my mouth shut. Three: get close to princess Azula.

I needed this, doing something not allowed. I am still a child and I'll do what children always do. Make fun.

Although this sounded pretty serious I took it as a game. A game that I wanted to win.

The next day I started. I stood up early and made a perfect breakfast. Princess Azula didn't really seem to like it, as always.

I complimented her on her dress and her hair. She gave me a little I-see-you're-trying-to-be-nice-but-I-don't-really-care-smile and continued with what whatever she was doing.

When she was training herself in the training area I took my chance.

I bowed and waited 'till she saw me.

I heard how she stopped. 'What is it slave?' she sighted.

I brought her some water. 'May I suggest something, princess?'

'What?' she said while she drank the water.

'Maybe I could help you practice, than you can shoot on a moving object, princess.' I bowed my head. I knew she couldn't say no against this offer. She loved hurting people. She was so weird.

'Why not? Stand over there and try to dodge my flames. Although I don't think you'll manage to dodge them.' She grinned.

I knew I could get hurt, but this was also part of the game. I took a deep breath and the first fireball came to me with high speed. I ran away fast and the fireball missed me.

More fireballs came to me. I jumped and ran, fast and elegant without ever touching a fireball.

'Warmed up?' the princess panted.

'I think I can handle more princess.' I grasped for breath.

She smiled and threw even more fireballs at me. I dodged most of them although some burned pieces of my clothes.

Half an hour later I gave in. I had to give in earlier than the princess, otherwise she would be ashamed and she would never do something with me again.

'I won! Just as expected.' The princess said proudly.

'You are a real master princess.' I bowed.

'Thank you… what is your name servant?'

'My name is Kozakura, princess.'

'Earthkingdomscum, I see. But you aren't as bad as most of your kind. Take a bath and be sure to prepare my dinner, yours are kind of tasty, Kozakura.'

I bowed one last time and walked away. I felt like a servant ruling over her master.

Although I knew I still had a long way to go, I wanted to continue the game.

**And another chapter. I know it's again a short one, but I'm not that good in writing**** long chapters. Reviews and mails make me very happy (although I haven't received one mail! Grr. ) you may mail me whatever you want. If you think I should stop, or have some advise for me. BTW I don't think the next chapter will come up soon, I'm really busy and I don't have much time to write. Sorry…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah it's been a while since I updated. I have spent my holidays in Germany and had lots of tests at school. (still have…) And I'm also thinking about some new stories. But I managed to finish another chapter of MFTP. So have fun. **

**Chapter 8 **

I was just repairing my clothes from the training with Azula when I heard a small knock on the door. Every servant in the room took their positions next to their beds and bowed their heads. I ran to my bed and arrived there when the door opened.

'Raise your head, ladies.' lady Ryoko said while she walked into the room. She looked very frustrated.

'Whose is this?' she said while she hold my clothes up high.

'They're mine, lady Ryoko.' I replied.

'Fix this for her Tanvi.' Ryoko said while she threw my clothes at another servant. I had never really talked to her, she was a very quiet and small girl, about fourteen years old. She didn't make contact, but neither did I. She was the youngest after me.

'Yes ma'am.' The girl said softly.

'Kozakura, come with me, but first dress yourself. You can't go to the royal family in your underbindings, can you?'

I grabbed a maid outfit out of my nightstand and dressed quickly.

When we walked out lady Ryoko began to talk. 'I don't know why the royal family wants to talk to you, but if you've done something wrong I have to punish you. Than not only you, but I would also be a failure.

I haven't done anything wrong, have I? I didn't know. I was scared, maybe they spotted the man behind the wall and saw me talking with him.

Ryoko opened the massive doors and went down on her knees and I did the same.

'Raise.' the Firelord spoke.

'Servant of princess Azula, you've finally realized why you are here. Not only to be a servant, but also to be a friend.'

This didn't sound that bad, he did actually praise me.

'I have talked to my family and especially to my daughter. We think you're ready to become a personal servant. You won't be sleeping in the normal servant quarters from now on. Lady Ryoko will tell you everything after you get your stuff. But, mind you, if a personal servant does do something wrong, she will be punished a lot harder than normal servants.'

'Thank you, great Firelord.' I said.

Why would they chose me to become a personal servant. As far as I know personal servants are just servants who have to be with their master all the time. I shouldn't be unhappy about this, it was another opportunity to win the game.

'May I say something, oh great Firelord?'Lady Ryoko asked.

'Of course, but please don't be so formal. You've become a great friend of the family, Ryoko.'

'Thank you. I would like to thank the princess for excepting this servant, a servant who has learnt everything from me.' Ryoko was so annoying. Yes, she had trained me, but after the training I had to find out everything myself. She had just yelled at me.

The Firelord and lady Ryoko spoke for a while. 'Kozakura, get your stuff out of the servant quarters and get back here.' The Firelord demanded.

I bowed and went away. Two curious servants came to me when I entered the room.

'Why did you have to go to the royal family?' one asked.

'Are you going to be punished?' the other asked very excited.

I ignored the girls and got my stuff out of the nightstand.

'She is going to be punished.' One of the girls whispered loud enough for me to hear.

'But she is just a cute little girl.' I heard.

'That's to bad, little girl. Kozakura, isn't it? Tell us what you've done wrong, maybe we can help you.' One of the girls said while laying a hand on my shoulder.

'I'm not going to be punished.' I said while I shoved the hand off my shoulder.

'Than, why are you grabbing your stuff.'

I walked away. 'Because I have to.' I closed the door and walked back to the throne room.

Those servants were the greatest gossipers in the palace. They knew everything about everyone, if not they made it up. I hated them, but they were also just unwilling servants. They also needed something to do, just like I was playing the game.

I bowed when I came in. The Firelady and the prince had left the room.

'Let's go.' Princess Azula said while Ryoko and I followed her.

We walked through the most beautiful part of the palace and stopped by a huge door with beautiful woodcarvings in it and two guards standing before it. They bowed and opened the door.

'This is my room.' the princess said while we walked in. The room was red with lots of paintings of dragons. It wasn't the same room where the princess and her friends had played truth or dare, but there was also a huge bed.

The princess took a seat on a rocking chair and played with a candle.

Ryoko opened a door and told me to follow her.

Behind the door was a room with a table, a chair, a closet and a bed with nightstand. In the wall was also a window with thick red curtains in front of it.

'This is your new room. You'll do whatever the princess wants you to.' She opened another door. 'This is your personal kitchen where you cook for the princess if she wants something extra and make meals for yourself. Here you can do your laundry and stuff. You stay with the princess all the time and you should protect her with your life. That's why you will get fighting lessons, starting tomorrow. Just do what is asked, you'll learn everything soon.'

She walked away. 'Oh, and maybe you will even get paid.'

I laid my clothes in the closet and knocked on the door to Azula's room. It was kind of weird, knocking on your own door.

'Come in.' Azula said.

I walked in and closed the door. I bowed and waited.

'What is it, servant?' the princess said sighting.

'I, I want to so thank you princess.'

The princess looked bored as she played with a flame in her hands, sometimes the flame would turn blue.

'Wow, I didn't know fire could be blue.' I said.

'Blue is the warmest form of fire, it's strong and for most firebenders uncontrollable. And ask for permission if you want to speak and be polite. This time I won't punish you, because I know it's hard not to speak about this beautiful fire, this strong flame, for such a little girl as yourself.'

I was at the same age as her, but she acted like she was an adult, like she was much older than I was.  
'I am sorry, princess.' I lied.

'Yes,' she said not interested 'make me something to eat, you can use your kitchen.'

I went to the kitchen. It was hard finding all the stuff again, but I managed to make some nice cookies and tea.

I gave them to the princess with a little smile on my face.

'Took you long enough.' is all she said.

When she finished I cleaned up. The princess grabbed a book and began reading it. When I was done she still did.

'May I ask you what you're reading, princess?'

'The Firenation's battle history. It's important to know the techniques and skills of the other nations. Waterbenders can bend the blood inside a body. Earthbenders can see with their hands and feet.'

I listened, scared of the good people.

'So firebenders should burn their hands and feet first, than they would not be a problem and a lot easier to finish.'

I was glad she had an older brother who would take the throne. Otherwise she would finish the other nations as soon as she became the ruler of the Firenation.

She read the book for a while and I sat on the marble floor. We were both silent. After a while the princess said: 'You should go to the kitchen.'

I bowed and left. At first I had to search the servant quarters, after that it was easy to find the way to the kitchen.

I looked at the task given me today.

Kozakura: prepare the fruit. Cherries, grapes and apples.

I walked to the bowl and grabbed a little knife. This was going to take the whole evening. First I sliced the apples, after that I made a little slice in every cherry and grape and took the pips out off them.

'Look who's there.' A girl said.

I turned around. Of course, the gossipers were on charge today.

'Have you been beaten up badly?'

'Or are you going to be executed?'

'Neither.' I replied.

'Tell us.'

'Than we can change the beaten up story.'

'Why don't you mind your own business? Haven't you got any work to do?'

At that moment lady Ryoko walked in. Everyone shut their mouth and worked hard.

'The royal family has just entered the dining room. They still haven't got anything to drink.' She said simply.

A few servants left quickly with bottles of wine, water and milk. From that moment on, everything went very fast. I worked very hard and tried my best to make sure there was no pip left. I finished just in time. A servant grabbed the bowl and I helped some servants with the dishes.

When dinner was done and everything cleaned up I walked back to Azula's room.

I walked trough the servant quarters and bumped into someone. 'I'm sorry. Forgive me.' We both said.

I looked up and saw the girl who was asked to repair my clothes.

'I have sewed your clothes.' She said and motioned I should follow her.

'I'm Kozakura.' I said.

'I am Tanvi. Nice to meat you.' she muttered without looking at me.

'Where are you from?' I asked as I tried to get the girl liking me.

'Firenation. You?'

I didn't answer her question. 'I didn't know they would make slaves out of Firenation people.'

'I am not a slave.' She said angry. 'I am a noblewoman who lives to serve the Firenation. I was born to be a servant. I was a gift my father gave to the Firelord and I will live and die here, just like I belong to do.' She turned around with tears in her big golden eyes. We had arrived at my old room and she grabbed my clothes from the table.

'I'm sorry for my outburst. That was just rude. I just, want to be one of the noblewomen who dance in beautiful gowns at balls and not just the servant who sees her older sister dance with gorgeous men while she serves them wine.'

'It doesn't matter. I can see you are a strong woman, you'll fight your way through this. You should just live your life the best you can.'

'Wise words for such a little girl.' She handed me my clothes.

'Those aren't mine. My mother has used them once when the husband of her best friend died in the war.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' The girl said

'You don't have to be. It is not your fault and besides it was a long time ago and they are back together now.'

Tanvi nodded. 'Thank you, Kozzy' She said.

I smiled as I walked to princess Azula's room. Happy to have someone to talk to in the palace.

**The end of this chapter. Any comment? please review. Any ideas? please review. Goodbye for now and I will try to add a****nother chapter as soon as possible. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Holidays are coming soon. I hope I can post some more than.**

**Chapter 9**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was light. Not from candles, but from the sun. I walked to the curtains and opened them. Although the sun had just appeared, it was already very warm. I heard a small knock on my door. Lady Ryoko opened the door.

'It's time for your fighting lessons with mister Hikaru. Dress quickly.'

I nodded and Ryoko gave me red pants and a black top. I put it on and did my hair in a simple ponytail.

'Follow me child.'

We walked down to the basement of the palace. 'Have you had any experience with weapons, or fighting?'

'No, I haven't lady Ryoko.'

'That's to bad, but to be expected.'

She opened a door made out of metal. A big man stood in front of us, lifting heavy looking weights.

'So, when are you going to bring that girl?' He said, obviously not expecting to train a little girl like me.

'Mister Hikaru, this is your new pupil, Kozakura.' She said while she pushed me to the big man.

'You're kidding right?' He burst out in laughter. 'Of course you are! Didn't know you had any sense of humor, Ryo!'

I laughed silently while lady Ryoko grew angrier. Out off the blue she ran to mister Hikaru, who stopped laughing immediately, and pushed a little dagger to his throat.

'You should be nice to ladies and do never ever call me Ryo again.' I wondered where she got the dagger from.

'Relax, lady Ryoko, if my wife sees us in this position she'll kill me.'

Lady Ryoko put her dagger back in her sleeve and cursed at the man. 'I'll be back in an hour.' She said angrily while she walked away.

'So, you are my new pupil, Kozakura?' mister Hikaru asked serious again.

'Yes sir.' I answered.

'I am master Hikaru and I'll teach you how to fight with a sword, daggers and with your body. Don't think because you're small that you can't win a fight. Actually it's kind of handy, you're more flexible and can dodge much easier. We will begin with defending. In the first place you should protect the royal family and their guests, but than you should be able to protect yourself. That will be your first lesson, how to protect yourself.'

He showed me several moves, from which he said I did well. He told me to practise if I had some spare time.

Lady Ryoko came in a few moments later. We left the training area and went to the princess again. I would practise with master Hikaru in three days.

Princess Azula had just finished her breakfast and went to her room again. I followed her, always staying three steps behind her.

She put on a simple yet elegant training outfit. 'Do my hair, servant.' She demanded.

I grabbed a brush from her dressing table and untied the tight topknot. Her hair was hard to get through. It was really thick and although it was perfectly combed, it still looked like a mess.

'Make it into a bun.' The princess said.

I nodded and did so. At home I always did my mother's hair and sometimes even that of my brothers when it had become to long.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

'Come with me, I have to train.'

Azula trained outside in a great arena. While she trained I held a towel and a glass filled with ice-cold water.

Her moves were astonishing. She moved with deadly elegance and powerful moves, she was fast as a mongoose lizard. She was a great bender, a real princess of fire. Her two teachers, two old women, looked very content.

'Again, princess Azula.' One of them ordered.

'Why do I have to do it all over again? I've been practicing this move for over a week now, can't we do something else?' she asked bored.

'It was almost perfect, but you shouldn't use most of your power at once.'

'You should first bring your opponent in an unbalanced position, than bring him down with everything you have left.' The other woman added.

'I understand.' The princess said.

She took a deep breath and did the move again. This time even better than the first time. She smiled when she was done.

'Perfect.' The ladies said at the same time. 'We will continue tomorrow. Your brother will be training now.'

The prince and his tutor were waiting at the main entrance.

The princess walked to me. I bowed and handed her the towel and the glass.

Prince Zuko began training immediately, but he obviously wasn't as good as his little sister.

'Such a fool. He is really the failure of the family.' Azula whispered. She didn't like it if she wasn't in the limelight.

'You are a great firebender, princess. I have never seen someone as powerful as you.' I chose my words carefully, knowing that Azula could be very treacherous.

'Yes I am.' She said with a smirk on her face.

We walked to her room. She washed herself and put on a nice dress.

'Wash this when you have time.' The princess ordered while she gave me the training suit. I dragged the clothes to my room and went back to the princess. She was sitting in front of a mirror, looking at herself with an arrogant grin on her face.

'Do my hair.' She ordered.

Now it was time to talk. While I combed her hair I began: 'Princess? May I ask you something?'

'What is it, Kozakura?'

Whenever she said my name she was in a good mood, this was a good sign.

'I would like to have two hours off on the day of Agni, just like I used to have. Please princess?' I pleaded

'Yeah sure, why not?' She said. 'Besides, I also need some time for myself, without some dog walking behind me.'

'Thank you princess.'

'Yes, I need to go to my lesson. You will be waiting in the back of the room, do not say a word.'

I nodded and followed her. A tall woman with gray hair greeted the princess and took a seat in front of the room. It was a classroom for two persons. My mother had to do it with less attributes and more children.

'Have you learned your history well, princess?' She asked.

'Yes ma'am.' The princess replied.

'We will see in the test I have prepared for today. But first we will do some math. Azula made exercises while the teacher gave her some help.

The prince walked in just after she finished her last exercise. He took a seat next to his sister.

'Good morning prince Zuko.' The teacher greeted. 'Today we will see if you have learned your history well with a small test.'

She gave both children a paper and began asking questions. I didn't know the answers, they were all about the Firenation and the most famous battles they had fought.

After they had finished their tests they had a lesson in writing polite letters and speak formally.

'Prince Zuko, practise more on all the subjects. You can do much better. Princess Azula, keep up the good work and I'll see you tomorrow.' The teacher spoke while she rearranged some stuff.

Princess Azula walked towards me. She gave me a proud grin and walked towards the door.

'I'm going to have lunch with my family now. You can go to my room and clean up. When you're done before I am, enjoy your spare time.' She said.

I first walked to the dining room with her, than walked away to the princess' room. Lady Ryoko was barking at some servants whom had dropped a plate.

I cleaned up her room fast and perfectly. I decided to wash Azula's training clothes and to have a quick lunch. I decided to eat some fruit and a piece of bread.

Azula came in just after I finished.

'Servant!' She shouted.

I walked towards the princess and bowed.

'You were supposed to pick me up after I finished lunch! Why didn't you? You worthless slave!' She shouted while she hit me hard.

'I'm so sorry princess, I didn't know.' I cried.

'That's why you're worthless! You stupid, brainless Earthkingdom scum!'

She hit me again and again, with much fierce.

'Please princess, I'm so sorry, it won't happen again.' I pleaded while trying to protect my head.

'If it does, I'll really have to punish you. And I will punish harsh, I don't mind if you scream out in pain.'

I looked at her with big eyes. This wasn't all my fault, something had happened in the dining room, something that had made her really angry. I would ask her when she had cooled down.

'Go to your room, I don't want to see you for a while. Now go!'

I immediately went to my room, where I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, my cheek was slowly turning red, just like some places on my arms. I tried to cool it with water, but they would turn into bruises soon enough.

I decided to make a simple snack for the princess and some tea. This would relax her even more.

I knocked on the door and went in silently.

'Did I told you to come in?' princess Azula asked, but she wasn't mad. She was reading a book.

'I'm sorry princess. Are you alright?' I asked

'Yes,' she answered surprised. 'Why do you ask?'

'Something did happen in the dining room, isn't it?' I said while I gave the princess a cup of tea.

'Yes, but how do you know?'

'You are the princess I am your servant, I should know these things about you. And besides, if I like someone, I care about her. I can see something is wrong and I want to help you. Although I might not be a friend like lady Mai or lady Ty Lee, I can be a servant whom her master can thrust.' This was half true. Half because I really meant what I said, but I said it because I still wanted to win the game.

'Thank you Kozakura. I'm glad you became my personal servant. I am sorry for my outburst back than, I was really pissed off. For the history test my brother and I had the same grade, I have to be better than that fool.'

'But princess, you're brother is older than you are.' I said. What did it matter if you got the same grade as your older brother?

'But I need to be better than him. He is a failure, everyone knows. I should have been the first heir, not my pathetic brother. When he rules the Firenation, we will be defeated. He's weak and always has to learn longer and harder and still than he makes a lot of mistakes.' Princess Azula said, hate dripping from every word she spoke.

'Than I guess you'll just have to learn harder. If you like I could help you.'

'You, help me?' She said almost insulting me. 'You can't even read!'

'Princess, I'm sorry but you're wrong. I can read, my mother was a teacher and taught me how to read, I can even do mathematics.' I said silently smiling.

'That's quite a nice surprise, fine you may help.' Princess Azula said it like it was an honor.

'Thank you princess, I would like to help you where and whenever possible.' I replied.

'That's your job servant Kozakura.' Princess Azula said simply. 'I would like another cup of tea please.'

I poured in another cup and she mentioned I should also take one. I did and we drunk tea together. The air was still tense, but it was starting to get better.

The next day I stayed in my room while the princess was at the little school. I practised my defending moves, those I had learnt from master Hikaru. I trained hard till I controlled the moves perfectly. Than I decided it was time to pick up the princess.

I walked towards the 'school' When I heard someone behind me say hi.

'Hi, Kozzy. How are you doing?'

I turned around and I saw Tanvi.

'Hey Tanvi. I'm fine. How are you doing?'

She didn't answer the question and walked up to me. 'How did you get these bruises?' she asked. She looked cautious and I decided tell her the story. We walked to the schoolroom and waited there for princess Azula to come out.

'That girl really has a aggression problem, but why? She is really crazy.' Tanvi obviously didn't like her.

'But she is my princess and besides I don't think she has, she just needed to gain some control by hitting something. She could have gone to the training arena, but it was already too late.'

'Thank you Kozakura. You, servant what is your name and whose servant are you?' A harsh voice behind us said. We turned around and saw princess Azula. Smoke was coming out off her nose and she looked very angry.

'I'm Tanvi, I am your servant princess.' Tanvi bowed down and I did the same. She was very scared, I could see her shake.

'Rise Kozakura, go to my room and wait till I come back. You'll come with me, despicable slave!'

I gave Tanvi a little smile and tried to say 'I'm sorry' with my eyes. She ordered another slave to get lady Ryoko and walked away madly while held Tanvi at her hair.

I waited in my room. I washed my face twice but I couldn't wash off the worried look on my face. Poor Tanvi, I hope she wouldn't be punished too hard, but insulting a princess was something you could get the death penalty for in the Firenation. Finally I heard the door open.

'Servant!' Princess Azula called.

I walked to her room where she was standing and bowed.

'I need to go the training arena, I need to blow off some steam, get me my training suit, quickly!' she demanded.

I got her her training suit and helped her do her hair.

'Put a training suit on yourself and come to the training arena. I need to train with someone.' Princess Azula said while she left the room.

I put on my training suit as quickly as I could and did my hair in a quick braid. I almost ran to the training area.

Princess Azula was already blowing off her steam. She made huge whips of blue fire. It was one of the most beautiful and dangerous things I had ever seen.

'Kozakura, come here.' Princess Azula demanded.

I did what she told me to and bowed.

'I must say you are a very good servant. You didn't insult me, like most of my servants would. The girl will be punished, but she is not going to be killed. My father will take her as his new servant. Now, train with me. I've heard you have learned to defend yourself. Show me what you got.'

'I would love to princess.'

'You're ready?' She said while she began attacking me in our friendly fight.

We fought for a long time, sometimes the princess laughed at my ignorance. She didn't fight as harsh as she did when we met the first time, but she was still a strong opponent and at this moment to hard for me to handle.

'Princess Azula, your family is wondering where you are. They would like you to have lunch with them.' An old servant said.

We stopped our battle.

'Tell my family that I won't be joining them this afternoon. I'll eat something later, I don't feel like having lunch now, I'd rather train some more.'

The servant bowed and went away.

'Now, let us continue.'

**If you have any comment or ideas just review or mail me. I hope I can post a new chapter soon. Bye bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'I want to try something.' The princess said. 'Step aside, will you?'

I nodded and took a seat on the large tribune.

She did a few simple moves, basics I could tell. But instead of creating an orange flame, she created a blue one. She breathed deeply and was able to gain a beautiful, large blue flame. But as soon as it came it disappeared.

'Damn it, Agni work with me.' She cursed.

She tried again, this time she could hold the blue flame, but as she tried to move it, it disappeared again. I looked at her, trying so hard. I enjoyed her failing each time, but I would not laugh out loud, I would be dead if I did. She made progress, but it was very hard, even for the princess.

We went to her room after she was drowned in sweat. I helped her wash and I made her lunch. But she didn't want any, she was a little bit pissed. She grabbed a book and began to read. I cleaned up my kitchen and cleaned her room.

'Kozakura, what did you do? I mean when you were in your village. I want to know what the lower people do in their spare time.' Azula spoke.

'I would play in the woods with my friends, or play with my dolls.' I answered.

'I see.' she said sadly.

She looked so sad just right now, I wanted to hug her and make her feel comfortable, but I didn't. Instead I bowed and sat down, waiting for her to speak up.

Someone knocked on the door. The princess mentioned me to open the door, so I did. A servant bowed and walked inside.

'Princess, your mother would like to talk with you.'

'Where?'

'She would like to talk to you in the garden.'

'I'll come.' the princess said.

The servant left and Azula searched for a nice dress in her closet.

'I hope I don't need to feed those stupid turtleducks. Mother loves those annoying creatures.' she muttered.

I laughed, I couldn't control myself for a moment.

The princess gave me a little smile. 'Help me put this dress on, will you?' she demanded.

I helped her and we walked to the garden together. The Firelady was waiting for her daughter on a bench in the shadows.

'Mother,' Azula greeted, she said it like it was an abuse.

'Azula, I would like to talk to you. Take a seat.'

Azula sat next to her mother and looked straight into her eyes. I stood behind the bench and greeted the Firelady's servant, a plump woman with dark hair and a lovely face. She smiled at me and she reminded me of the people in the village that always gave me sweets.

'Azula, why were you acting so strange? Is there a problem?' the Firelady asked.

'No there's not, mother. Why don't you just leave me alone, I can solve my own problems.' the princess sneered.

I didn't understand why the princess acted like this. She was talking to her mother! I wouldn't dare to talk to my mother like that.

'Azula, I'm your mother. How can I not care about my daughter? So tell me, why were you so upset?'

'Why don't you just go mind your own business?' Azula spoke.

'Young lady, I've had enough. You should calm down, take some bread and feed the turtleducks. Maybe than you'll calm down. I'll see you at dinner.'

The servant handed the princess the bread.

'Oh, I forgot to tell. Ty Lee will be joining us for dinner, her dad has some business tomorrow morning.' Than the Firelady walked away.

The princess was again pissed off.

'Kozakura, let's feed those stupid turtleducks.' she said while an evil smirk appeared on her face.

I bowed and followed her to the little pool in the garden. A mother turtleduck was swimming with her little turtleducks. They looked so cute. As soon as they saw the princess they swam away, but than they saw the bread. First one brave little turtleduck swam to Azula, soon everybody followed. When they had gathered in front of Azula, she whispered: 'Stupid turtleducks.' And threw the whole bread on the turtleducks.

I clasped my hands for my mouth. How could she do that? That was so cruel. The turtleducks finally came up from under the water surface and began quaking loudly. Mother turleduck swam towards the princess and tried to bite her in her ankle.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' she said while she drowned the turtleduck.

'Princess!' I screamed.

She released the duck whom, thank the high spirits, swam away fast with her children.

'What is it, Kozakura?' she asked sweet and kindly, but I knew better.

'I'm sorry princess, but that poor little turtleduck…'

'Has had some bread and a nice bath. Now let those beasts be and come with me. I have to dress nice before Ty Lee comes.'

I was shocked. I followed her, dressed her and did her hair, but it wasn't me who was doing it, it was my body, my spirit was somewhere else.

When we were done we walked to the main entrance, Ty Lee had just arrived.

I bowed while the girl ran to the princess and hugged her. 'Azula!' she greeted.

'Hello, Ty Lee.' the princess said while she gently pushed her friend away.

'Do you know why I can stay here longer?' Ty Lee said enthousiastic. 'My father has found a man that might be worthy for my oldest sister, Ty Daia. Maybe my sister is going to marry!'

'I hope it's a wealthy and powerful man.' the princess said.

'And he should be very good-looking and nice!'Ty Lee added.

'Good evening, Firelady!' Ty Lee shouted.

Azula and I both looked aside, the Firelady was walking towards us. Ty Lee danced to the Firelady, her pink hem waving while she spun around.

'Good evening, Ty Lee. How are you doing?'

'I'm fine ma'am, thank you.'Ty Lee answered.

'Dinner is ready. Come with me girls.' the Firelady said.

The princess told me to eat something in our room and walked away. I did and made sure I was waiting outside the dining room before they were finished. When they came out Ty Lee was busy babbling and the princess just acted like she listened.

'Servant,' Azula greeted surprised while ignoring her friend who looked very mad because she was interrupted.

I bowed and tried to hide the smile on my face.

'Let's play hide and seek in the garden!' Ty Lee said enthusiastic again.

'You can't play with two, that's just boring.'

'Than we ask Zuko to join us!'

An evil smile crossed the princess' face. 'Yes, let's do that.'

Unfortunately, Zuko didn't want to play. After Ty Lee whispered something in the princess' ear they came to me.

'You will play hide and seek with us.' Princess Azula said.

'You'll go search for us after you have counted till twenty.' Ty Lee added.

I was very happy, finally I could play again. I hadn't played this game since I arrived in the Firenation.

'You can count, can't you?' the princess asked a little bit less enthusiastic.

'Yes princess' I answered.

I counted next to the biggest tree in the garden. When I was done I walked around, trying to find the princess and her friend. They were nowhere to be found and I doubted the fact that they were still in the garden. Just when I walked back to the tree someone laid a hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

'How dare you? Shouldn't you be with the princess? You are an unworthy servant! You should be punished for lolling around, and I will!' Lady Ryoko said while she raised her hand to hit me.

'Lady Ryoko, I wasn't. I was playing hide and seek with the princess.'

'Yeah sure, and my husband is the earth king, you liar!'

Just when she was about to hit me someone said: 'Stop it lady Ryoko.'

The princess jumped out of the tree and was followed by her friend, who landed gracefully after a spin in the air.

'The servant isn't lying. Will you leave my servant alone please, we want to continue playing and you've just given away our hiding place.'

'I'm so sorry princess.' Lady Ryoko said while she released me. She bowed down. 'Dinner is almost ready, forgive me for interrupting you.'

'We'll wash ourselves than.' The princess said while she walked away. Her friend and I followed, leaving the woman who had almost hit me alone.

Lady Ryoko, she seemed so nice, but actually she was what the princess called a bitch. I had never used the word before, because I didn't know the meaning of it. The princess has used it quite a few times, so I had asked about it. She said it was a nasty word, a word to be used on a mean woman or girl. The princess knows a lot of these words. It is very common for a child in the Firenation to curse, at least I think. The prince also curses a lot and just once or twice has the Firelady told her children not to curse. In the Firenation, or maybe just in the palace, do you have to speak politely, but you are allowed to curse. I can't understand the logic in it, guess you have to be Firenation to do so.

I helped the princess and her friend getting ready for dinner. The night passed quickly. I was allowed to sleep in my own room. I woke up early, because of my training with master Hikaru. Because I was very good in defending myself, he decided to try something else. He showed me how to make an attack from my defending pose. The hardest thing was getting force into it. An enemy would be unbalanced for a few seconds, but no harm was done. Again he told me to train and I thanked him.

The princess' other friend appeared just after breakfast and because she hadn't eaten, I had to make her something. I followed them around all day, I was like a shadow. Everybody knows it's there, but no one pays attention to it. The day went by slowly, this time I had to sleep in the same room as the princess and her friends, but I was allowed to sleep on a mattress this time. I was lying awake, excited about tomorrow, the day of Agni. Maybe the man behind the wall would appear tomorrow.

**Wow, that wasn't really as soon as I wanted it to be… Sorry…My computer crashed and I'm very busy at the moment, that's why. ****byebye for now**

**BTW**** typing with a huge lollypop in your hand is harder than it seems…**

** Nightcrimson****, I know, you're right, but I couldn't make Kozakura younger than eight (because of the chores and stuff) In this story Ursa will leave just before her son is banished at the age of thirteen. Azula is two years younger than her brother. I hope this solves things for you and other readers. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I woke up early, the princess was sitting in her bed while her friends were both still asleep. I got out off bed and bowed to the princess. She just nodded and I went to our own room to wash and dress.

When I returned, the princess got out off bed and I helped her wash in the bathroom. All this time Mai and Ty Lee were asleep. We both didn't talk and I helped her pick a nice dress. After that I did her hair.

'Azula! Where are you?' one of the girls in the other room asked.

'I'm in the bathroom, Ty Lee.' the princess answered.

We walked out of the bathroom. Ty lee was stretching her limbs while Mai looked at her with an angry look on her face. Ty Lee had obviously woken her up by calling for the princess.

'Good morning!' Ty Lee said cheery as always and gave Azula a hug.

'Good morning.' Mai said, still looking very angry.

'Kozakura, get two of my servants here to help Mai and Ty Lee.' the princess ordered.

I went out off the room after bowing and went to the servant quarters. When I opened the door some of the servants were already dressing, others were still lying in their beds. Everybody looked at me while I was standing in the doorway.

'Uhm, I need two servants to help lady Mai and lady Ty Lee.' I said shyly.

'I'll help, Kozzy.' I heard Tanvi say. I turned to her and quickly hid my shocked face. Her face was all bruised. There were marks of burning and wiping.

'Thank you.' I said softly.

'I'll also help.' another woman said. She was in her late twenties, I thought her name was Raeanne. 'I'll be ready in a minute.'

'Ok, we will be waiting outside.' Tanvi said.

We went outside and Tanvi closed the door.

'Are you alright?' I asked concerned.

'Yes.' she answered, but she lied. The princess lied a lot, she was very good in doing so. I now could almost see through every lie.

'Does it hurt?'

'Of course it does, but it could be worse. If I weren't a gift I would be dead. Although my dad hates me now, and I'm not really Azula's favourite. But I'll manage to get through.' she gave me a small smile.

The other servant walked outside and together we walked towards the princess' sleepover-room.

'Do you want to do lady Mai or lady Ty Lee, Raeanne?' Tanvi asked.

'Lady Ty Lee.' she replied.

I saw Tanvi smile and I knew why. Ty Lee was the hardest to do. Although you could never fully satisfy Mai, Ty Lee was actually never fond of what you gave her.

I knocked on the wooden door and we entered the room. We bowed down and waited for orders. I was given the task to prepare some tea while Raeanne and Tanvi helped Mai and Ty Lee. The princess was sitting in her rocking chair and looked out off the window.

I quickly made some tea and I had some leftover cookies which I served with the tea.

I didn't get the chance to talk to Raeanne or Tanvi. The princess had sent them away right after they had finished their jobs. After they had drank their tea they went to the dining table for breakfast. I cleaned up the kitchen and washed their beds and the princess' clothes. I ate a little myself and then went to pick up the princess. She was pretty mad with Ryoko since she didn't send any servants for Ty Lee and Mai.

They decided to swim in the secret pool in the royal garden. I was allowed to come with them. I wasn't allowed to swim myself, since I was a servant. But I can't really swim, so that didn't mind.

Ty Lee ran into the water with a huge beach ball. She happily dived into the water and swam around. The princess followed her, but instead of playing in the water, she just swam and threw water at Ty Lee. Mai though, was sitting in the grass on a cot under a red umbrella.

I warmed my face in the sunlight, it was just perfect right now.

After a while the prince came to the pool. The princess and Ty Lee were playing in the water with the ball. I greeted him and he ignored me.

'Hello there, my little brother! Would you like to join us in our game?' the princess asked.

The prince hesitated. 'Yeah sure, why not?'

'Mai, you should join us too!' Ty Lee said.

'I don't want to play in the water.' Mai replied.

'Than we'll just play on the land.' The princess said.

We walked away, behind some trees was a volleyball-field. Ty Lee and Mai played against the princess and her brother. Although they weren't really close brother and sister, their teamwork was amazing, again I feared for the world. Mai was extremely fast, while Ty Lee could grab any ball. The prince could serve and block like no one! He was great. The princess' specialty was smashing and looking for weak spots. It was a wonderful game.

I went to the shadows. It was extremely warm right now. I was sweating and I didn't even play!

In the end the princess and her brother won. The princess asked me to get them some sandwiches and something to drink. I went to my kitchen and prepared the order, meanwhile I ate something myself.

When I returned Mai lay lazily on her cot while the rest was relaxing in the water. Refreshing after a hard game.

'Ah, there's our food.' The princess announced while she walked out off the water and grabbed a sandwich and a drink. They quickly ate and drank anything I had prepared. Than they lay down in the grass and warmed themselves in the light of the sun.

I asked the princess if I could go to have my time off. She said I shouldn't bother her and to return in two hours. I thanked her and went to the public garden to sit down in the shadows of the cherry tree. The man didn't appear, disappointed I went back.

When I returned the girls and the prince were sleeping in the grass. I went to take a seat near a big tree in the shadows. I closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep myself.

I opened my eyes when I heard someone giggle. The princess, her brother and friends were holding a big bucket with water. Before I could run away, they threw the water on me. It felt cold, probably because I had been in the sun all day.

'You shouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the day!' Ty Lee giggled. The princess though, didn't look content at all.

'I'll have to punish you later. Now go to my room and do not return!' she yelled.

I went to our room. I was so afraid. I decided to eat an apple and some leftover cookies, since I was afraid the punishment would be not to eat for a few days.

I waited and waited, my mind full of fear. I decided to clean up the princess' room, maybe it would make her a little bit milder. When I was done I went to my room and practiced my fighting-moves.

After I while I heard the door slam open. The moon had already set and I had almost fall asleep again. The evening was very warm.

'Slave!' the princess shouted. Silently I opened the door and waited for her rage to come down on me. I bowed and closed the door.

'I am very disappointed, but I'll forgive you, since you've behaved yourself well recently.'

I couldn't believe my ears when she said that. I'd never expect she would forgive me that easily! This must be a dream.

'This is a once in a lifetime thing. Don't expect to be forgiven this easily again. Because than you will suffer.' she said it like someone else had suffered, instead of me.

I bowed again, to show her my thankfulness.

'You're welcome, Kozakura. Now, I want a nice bath and than I want to go to bed.'

I obeyed to her will and helped her.

When she laid in bed I tucked her in.

'Thank you, Kozakura.' she said.

'You're welcome princess, have nice dreams and sleep well.' I said kindly.

This was the first time I spoke the last word. While the others were still celebrating the day of Agni, I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**And again I didn't update for a while.. teehee... **

**Thank you followers, reviewers and actually everyone who has read the story. I think I'll need 5 more chapters to end this story. Goodbye for now!**

**Raeanne means graceful lamb, the name is formed in America**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve! **

I woke up early because someone knocked on my door.

'Come in.' I said rubbing the sleep out off my eyes.

The door was opened and the princess stepped inside. As quickly as I could I stood up and bowed. I was surprised, the princess had changed so much.

'Good morning Kozakura.' the princess said.

'Good morning princess, is there anything I can do for you?'

'Yes please. I want you to help my with my math, but first dress.' she said. 'I'll see you in three minutes.'

I bowed and while she went to her own room I dressed myself. I was really exited actually, she had really asked for my help! But than fear struck me, what if I wouldn't understand, would she be mad at me? I knocked on the door and waited for the princess to give me permission to enter.

'Come in, Kozakura.'

I entered and the princess mentioned me to sit down next to her. I took a quick glance at the math book and sighted in relief. I knew this stuff by heart.

The princess understood me really well as I explained the exercises. I actually had quite a good time.

While the princess was out eating breakfast I made my own breakfast. And that's when it struck me, the princess had known how to solve the math-puzzles. Than why did she ask me for help? Did she want the check my math skills or was it something else? I was still wondering while the door was opened, almost at the same time I heard a loud thunder, followed by pouring rain. I opened my thick red curtains. The sky was filled with dark clouds shooting lightning.

'The Gods must be angry.' The princess said from behind me.

I turned around immediately and bowed.

'I'm sorry princess, I didn't see you come in. Yes, they must be.'

She went to stand next to me and together we looked out off the window. We both laughed when we became soaked by the rain.

'Close the curtains, Kozakura. Let's warm ourselves by the fireplace in my room. Make us a pot of tea.' she demanded.

When I came back with the tea the princess was already sitting in front of the fireplace. She watched the fire with fascinated eyes. I walked up beside her and waited for her to speak up.

'Kozakura, sit down and give me a cup of tea, take one yourself, if you'd like.'

I handed her a cup and sat down, holding my own cup in both my hands.

'Thank you.' I said, feeling the pleasant warmth run down my fingers.

'No problem. You know what, I hate my teacher. She is staying at home, because her husband got killed in the war. She is not capable of working at the moment, such a disgrace. Now I don't get the chance to study today.' she sighted. I didn't agree with her. Of course she couldn't work! It's very hard losing someone you love, I do know. I wiped away some tears with my sleeve and sipped my tea.

'What did you want to become, when you were younger?' the princess asked.

'To be honest with you, I wanted to become a… a princess.' I said. It was true. My dad always called me his little princess and than he would make me a dress out of towels with a cape. He would be my ostrichhorse and mama would be my servant. Than mother would put me into bed and tuck me in. She would tell me a story about a lost princess in a far away land. She had to find her way home, but all she had was one servant and an ostrichhorse. In the end they made it and the princess married a handsome prince. By the time the prince showed up, I was already fast asleep, dreaming about me being the princess walking through the forest, while my servant plucked me some fresh apples.

The princess laughed at this. 'Of course! At least you're very close to it now.'

I laughed with her. I didn't want to be a princess anymore, it is much harder than it seems.

'Do you want to be someone else, princess?' I asked.

'No. I have always wanted to be a princess, sometimes I wish I was the first-born though.' She said while looking at the fire.

'Follow me.' The princess demanded while she stood up. We walked towards her closet.

'This a huge secret. Only the royal family and their most important servants know about this. She opened the closet and shoved aside some clothes. Behind the clothes was a wooden plate and I didn't understand the secret.

'Look over here.' the princess said while pointing at a plate on the floor. She opened it, a big black hole was visible.

The princess went down the hole and I followed her after closing the gap. She formed a blue flame in her hand, she had finally mastered it. There were stairs leading downstairs to a dark area. The princess walked down and I followed her. We finally stood on a platform. There were various doors on all the sides and paintings all over the ceiling. The floor was covered with beautiful mosaics. Although some of the painting had come off and the mosaics were a little bit damaged, you could see the original figures clearly.

'This is the old palace. Two hundred years ago, the volcano where we live on erupted. The royal family and the villagers had left before the eruption, but the palace had disappeared under the lava. They decided to build a brand new palace above the old one. While digging, the workers found out that the insides of the palace were left unharmed. They made stairways in the new rooms, leading to the old palace. If the royal family ever has to hide, or run away, they can use the old palace. That's why we have to know the old palace's map by heart.' the princess said while she continued walking. 'Although the lava reached some rooms, like the old servant room. Those maids didn't know what happened, until they were all buried in lava. But they were worthless anyway, that's why they were left inside the palace while everyone went away. They now live in this palace forever. Do you want to see it?' she said while she turned around and looked at me with a grin on her face.

'No thank you, princess. I'd prefer looking at the beautiful paintings.' I wasn't going to see that, that's so horrible! I hadn't seen it yet, and I was already afraid I wouldn't sleep much this night.

'I know what, it is really beautiful, but it is quite a walk. It's nine a.m. so we could easily be back at twelve. I don't need a tea break anyway.'

She began walking and I followed her. We walked through the old palace, it was extremely big. We had walked for about half an hour when I finally saw some light. We hadn't talked much on our way there.

'There it is.' the princess said.

At the end of the hallway was a gap. Behind it was a beautiful garden, flowers and grass and also a waterfall with a lake. I gasped, because it was all I could do. The ceiling was covered with beautiful crystals, shining brightly, reflecting the light of a huge flame on the left side of the garden. I wondered how it was even possible for a flame to burn without dying. I was about to ask, when the princess gave me my answer.

'There are just a few fires that never stop burning, this is one of them. They represent the power, will and soul of the Firenation. It seems weird, but this fire bends itself. Some say that Agni himself lit these fires. If one of the royal family dies, they are turned into ashes by this fire. Their ashes are put into this fire after that, so we can feel the power of it even after death.'

I looked at the huge flame, it was really beautiful and making incredible forms. I understood why the princess said the fire bended itself, she could probably feel the bending movements herself!

'Do you want to feel the water? It's warm because of the magma underneath the ground.'

'Yes, I would like to, princess.'

'I can't believe I'm saying this, but please, call me Azula. If we're not in public of course. You're my friend Kozakura.'

I couldn't believe it. I hugged her and she patted my back, before she pushed me away.

'Thank you princess, I mean Azula. It's an honor to be your friend.'

'I know.' she just said. 'Let's feel the water.'

We walked towards the water and I could feel the warmth coming from it. I kneeled down and put my hands in the water. Before I knew what happened Azula pushed me and I fell into the warm and nice water.

'Is it nice, Kozakura?' she laughed.

'Why don't you try yourself princess?' I said while I grabbed her ankles and pulled her into the water.

We both laughed while she reached the surface. She threw water at me and I did the same. I swam away, but she was much faster and pushed me under water, not too long tough. We swam to the grass at the same time and lay down on it.

'Wow, I never expected a piece of heaven underneath the Firenationpalace!' I said.

'I don't think heaven can be greater than this. We'll just have to find out, don't you think?'

I looked at her with a scared face.

'I mean after we die a normal dead, idiot!' she laughed.

I laughed with her, but you could never know for sure with the princess. I didn't trust her fully.

The princess dried herself using firebending and after that dried me. I thanked her and we walked back. We talked all the way about me and my family, my village, the four nations and the Avatar.

'Do you think the Avatar still exists?' I asked the princess.

'Yes I do. But I think that the Gods let him non-existing for now, so the Firenation can win this war. Of course everyone thinks the airnomads were all killed, but I don't believe so. There must be a few hiding, or in disguise. But as long as there's no hope, there's no fighting, there's an easy win without much sacrifices. At least if those stupid people didn't try to fight their destiny.' she answered.

I didn't agree with her. Of course I hope there are some airnomads left, but I don't believe the Gods would let us suffer, for the Firenation to control this world. That couldn't be possible! But I think I might have just found the Firenation's weak point, hope. If people start hoping, they are unstoppable. At least mentally.

The rest of the week was easy. Azula and I shared our thoughts about everything. From something very serious like the Avatar to our favourite candy. Of course to the world we were princess and maid, but we knew better. We are friends. I still can't believe it though, this world is full of secrets, and I hope to learn them all. Our destiny is something we can't decide ourselves, but we can make our own fate. That's what I believe.

**Hey! As you might have noti****ced this chapter starts really.. well it's not the best I've written, I mean I really had to try to keep things happy and stuff the end is somewhat happier. That was because of the weather over here. When I began writing this, it was raining hard. Normally I wouldn't mind, but I have summer holidays! I deserve some nice weather! But it's getting better now. So, enough about the weather. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This took me way too long. **

**My friend the princess chapter 13**

Ty Lee hugged princess Azula one more time and then left. They had spent the weekend together, with lady Mai of course. In this weekend the princess had treated me as usual, like I was just another servant, a pet that she owned.

I noticed, though, that Lady Ty Lee was treating me different than usual. Like she was trying to be nicer. Maybe the princess had told her about our changed relationship, or maybe it was just her nature.

Lady Mai was still treating me like mud, oh how I hated that girl. She has everything a little girl dreams of, and still she doesn't even seem to be thankful. She always behaves perfectly and she knows her place. But she also knows your place, and that makes her decide how to behave towards you.

'Bye Ty Lee, Mai.' princess Azula said while she smiled at her friends. They both bowed and then went away.

'Princess, dinner is ready. Will you please come to the dining room, your family is waiting for you?' An old male servant asked.

'I will be on my way. My servant, Kozakura, go to your room and wait there for me.' She ordered. With that she walked away and I bowed.

I walked towards my room and made myself a meal. Cooked rice with vegetables. I ate it silently and after that washed the plate.

The man behind the wall had not appeared today, I had just sat there for two hours, playing with the dirt and grass. It never annoyed me to wait, sitting there in the grass reminded me of my home. I would sit in the grass and watch other children play. Sometimes I played with them, but I was rather alone. I did love playing with my dolls and older brothers. I wished I had played with the other children more though. It feels like I have wasted my youth. When I was still living with my parents I wanted to be an adult. And here I was, regretting my previous life, I was forced into becoming some sort of adult. What I wished for as a child.

'Kozakura!' princess Azula called from the other room behind the door.

I opened the door and bowed. The princess smiled at me contently.

'Princess.' I answered.

'Call me Azula. Come, help me with my homework.'

She handed me a book. It was biologics of the four nations, a very old book, written over and over. It was a book explaining a theory behind bending.

'Read benders of the earth chapter five for me. Say everything out loud, so I can hear the information.' Azula ordered.

'Benders of the Earth, chapter five. The body of a female earthbender is different from a normal Earthkingdom citizen. The body is somewhat shorter, with strong legs. The arms are shorter than normal, exactly the contrary of the male earthbender, whose arms are somewhat longer than normal. This is probably because of the fighting position.' I knew I wasn't an earthbender. I wasn't really tall though. I tried to remember any earthbending women from my village, but I couldn't think of one.

"Women tend to take a defensive position before attacking. Their attacks are mostly short reaching, and they mostly use their feet to fight, so they can attack with their feet and hands, in a hand to hand combat, at the same time. The only problem the women have is their balance. A male earthbender usually uses his hands and arms to fight. They are very strong and they can control the earth from one mile away, though their attacks won't be as powerful as in a close combat."

'Please Kozakura, stop.' the princess interrupted.

'Why now, if I may ask, princess?'

'I have my information. I have to go now, I'll back soon. Make sure there's some writing paper, a brush and some ink on my desk when I return.' Than she left.

I searched for the items in the storage room and found them quickly. I could find my way around this palace so easily, like I had never known something else. There was no other world than this one, there was nothing. It's always warm, it's like I've never known cold days or nights. The Firenationpalace had become my home and princess Azula my best friend. I loved to play with her and to help her. Those trainings, my chores, it didn't matter. I loved doing them, it was like I was destined to be here and I wasn't planning on leaving soon.

I heard the door open and greeted the princess. 'Azula, I've done what you asked me, it's lying on your desk.'

When I turned around to face her, I was immediately ashamed and bow down low.

'I'm so sorry, Firelord. It won't happen again.'

'I certainly hope not. Why are you calling my daughter by her name?' Firelord Ozai said while I could see him growing angrier.

'I, I made a mistake, sir. I promise it won't happen again.' I said. I didn't dare to face him and kept staring at my feet.

'It's great that you've finally become friends with your master.' he paused and with that pause he made clear that I was still a servant. 'But you should still show some respect, since I know you're very sorry, I'll let my daughter solve this.'

I nodded, the gods were favourable to me today.

'Hello dad, what are you doing in my room?' princess Azula asked from behind her father.

'I was searching for you, my brother has sent some presents from the Earthkingdom for you and your brother.'

I remembered that guy from the party. He had smiled to me kindly and the prince had called him uncle. He looked like a very funny and like a somewhat clumsy man, but I had heard the stories. He was the dragon of the west, one of the best firebenders in whole the world.

I wasn't allowed to follow the princess and cleaned up her room some more. When the princess came back she looked tired. She immediately went to her writing table and wrote something down on the paper while I waited in a corner for next orders.

"Kozakura, you should go to bed. I have a lot of work to do and I'm planning on finishing it this night. You'll need your rest, since you'll have to train with master Hikaru in the morning. If I need you, I'll wake you."

"Whatever you wish, princess." I said while I walked towards my room.

"You know Kozakura, you were not such a bad birthday present after all."

I went to bed with a huge smile I couldn't wipe off my face.

I woke early the next morning and got ready for my training. Master Hikaru gave me my own dagger, which I could hide in my sleeve.

"Carry this dagger with you, it can protect you and princess if you two are in danger."

I nodded

After practicing my moves for an hour master Hikaru told me to stop. He was very content with the progress I had made and called me 'the nine-years-old killer.' I'm not sure whether I should be proud or disgusted with myself.

After training I helped Azula all day, I did my chores. While cleaning up I found the note Azula had written yesterday. I was curious and since Azula was out I took a peek. It was a plan to destroy a small village, just like Gin. The plan was perfect, not one villager would survive the attack. It was a horrible and terrifying plan, it showed that my mistress was still dangerous. The princess came back half an hour later and I hoped she would not notice my changed mood. The sun had already disappeared and the moon glow magically in the dark night when someone knocked on the door. After a nod from the princess I opened it.

"Kozzy!" Tanvi called out when she saw me. Princess Azula was rather irritated when she greeted me before she greeted her and I think she was also slightly jealous.

She bow to the princess and gave me a quick hug.

"What do you want, servant?" Azula asked.

"I have to deliver a letter, my princess." Tanvi answered.

"Give it to me and leave, I still hate you." Azula said.

"I'm sorry princess, but it is addressed to Kozakura."

To me? Who could've possibly written a letter to me? Everyone I knew was dead, weren't they?

"That doesn't change anything, does it? Give the damn letter to me and leave the room before I punish you, slave."

Tanvi gave the letter to Azula after giving me an apologizing smile and than left.

"Here's your letter Kozakura." she said throwing the letter on the floor.

I picked it up and tucked it into my belt.

"I'm going to bed, wake me up early, will you?"

"Of course, Azula."

"Good." she said.

I walked to my room and opened the letter as soon as I had closed the door. Who could possibly write me? Everyone I knew was dead and if they were to be alive, how could they have found out where I live now?

The letter was rather disappointing. It was a standard letter, but there was no sender, which made it odd. I read it again and again. but I couldn't find anything special so I decided to throw it into the bin.

I woke up in the depths of the night. That letter, I had to read it again. I lit a candle and got the letter out of the bin. In the candlelight other letters appeared, written in red ink.

_Kozakura,_

_This 'game' has come to an end. To win you'll have to defeat true evil, your princess, princess Azula. Please remember that this evil may seem innocent, but once she grows up, she'll destroy our whole world, just as they did with your village. __If you still agree on this, hide this letter in the cherry-tree in the public garden. there's a hole behind the bushes on the left side of the tree. __If you're not agreeing on this anymore, destroy this letter and have a happy life as a slave to your master, and may the world burn on your shoulders. __We will be free, Kozakura, free all because of you. You're going to be a hero. __I'll see you soon,_

_the man behind the wall, H_.

I wondered who H was. I left for the public garden right away. I told the guards that I couldn't sleep and went out for a walk. I convinced them due to my cuteness. I didn't feel like a hero yet, but that feeling would come, hopefully. I hated myself for betraying my friend, but I would do it. The game would be finished soon and I am to be the winner. The world would be the victor.

**Well, I finally finished this chapter. I hope to finish this story soon, since I found new inspiration to do so. I think I'll need 2/3 more chapters.**

***Update: changed three into tree, thanks for informing me, grammar girl.***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I moved the bushes carefully, not willing to alert the guards. I found the hole. Another letter was inside of the tree. It was just a blank paper, but still I took it with me. I tucked it into my under bindings and walked back to the princess' room. I greeted the guards along the way. They did not even suspect something odd going on underneath their own noses! It was like I was back at home, where me and my brothers would steal some pastries. I would be the distraction and they would take them. We were a perfect team, but this time I was alone.

I went to bed immediately, since I had gotten pretty tired. I would look at the letter tomorrow.

"You idiot, wake already! You're a terrible slave!" Azula shouted. She was already dressed . Than I remembered, she wanted me to wake her up early.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again." I said while sliding out off my bed and kneeling on the ground.

"No slave, I'm not accepting your apologies anymore. Come with me."

What was she going to do? I knew she was very serious about this and that I had done something terribly wrong. We went down to the ruins of the old palace. The princess led me through the halls, screaming abuse every now and then**. **

We walked to an area where the lava had reached the insides of the palace.

"Azula, please where…"

"Shut up!" she shouted. "I don't want you to call me Azula ever a again! You bitch!"

She opened a door. "Welcome to the servant quarters." She said as she pushed me inside. There were corpses all over the floor, some bodies were flooded with lava, so you could still see the faces and their desperate looks.

"Have a nice day." She said evilly. With that she closed the heavy door and locked it with a bar of wood.

I pushed against the door and screamed. After half an hour I stopped and took a seat on the floor next to the door. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the skeletons. Everyone oversleeps every now and then, why does she need to punish me like this?

Actually I understood. I was a servant to her, nothing more than an animal with no rights or feelings. I am to serve her, nothing more. I have no life. It made me angry, I couldn't remember the last time I had been this angry.

I opened my eyes, I was ready to face the skeletons. It was not that bad. They didn't have any meat anymore and their eyes were also gone. I had actually never seen a human-skeleton, but instead of fearing it, I thought it was rather interesting. I didn't touch the bones, or the lava-bodies, I just looked at it.

That's when I heard a sound. I turned my head. There in the corner was a ratsnake. I tried to scare it away by screaming. It worked, but not for long. Within fifteen minutes the animal was back and when I screamed again it only went farther into the corner, but it didn't go away. I was afraid that the ratsnake would bite me. They possessed a poison powerful enough to kill an adult human being within three hours. I screamed again, this time while running around and moving my arms.

It disappeared but eventually got back. I gave in and sat in the corner.

I had almost forgotten about the letter in my bindings. I unfolded it, after I did so I made a fire with some firestones I found in a closet which was not entirely flooded in lava.

The letter was again written in red ink.

_The world thanks you for cooperating. __I know you can do this K. She will never aspect you to do this, which is good. __K you're close to winning the game, you'll be freed from your slavery. __Your job is to kill her. This will happen at the day her friends arrive. Do this when she is close to the gate, so you can escape immediately. The guards will be too distracted to pay attention to you. I wish you good luck on your mission._

_H. _

I destroyed the letter in the fire and extinguished it with my feet. That's when I noticed the ratsnakes. Unlike any other animal, they were attracted to fire. There was three of them, I sought for water, which they hated, but couldn't find any. I took the dagger out off my sleeve, just to be sure and sat down next to the door again.

I fell asleep a few times, but woke up every time I doze off. It was like they were coming closer. I woke up when I felt sniffling near my left foot. I clenched onto my dagger and killed the animal in one swift move.

I looked at the black and red goo on my dagger. I had killed the animal. It was my first time I killed something and it actually relieved me a bit. It was like a bit of my inner rage had gone away, but with that it woke more anger. Anger because of my village, my brutally murdered family. Anger for training me into a servant, for the times I had to suffer.

I would take revenge on my mistress, she was not my friend anymore.

I cut off the tail of the ratsnake, which was filled with poison and drowned my dagger in the liquid.

The animals did not return. After an unknown time I heard sounds at the other side of the door. I would continue playing the game. I got on my knees in front of the door and lay my head on the ground.

"Raise, servant." The princess ordered.

She stood in front of me, tall and proud. She was wearing her training-outfit.

"Make your apologies." She said.

"I'm so very sorry that I was disobedient. Please princess, forgive me for my sinful act." I had practiced this sentence a lot of times with Ryoko, it came out as swiftly as my own name.

"Now, stand over there, I need to train on a moving object." she was not joking. An evil smirk appeared on her face as she made a large blue ball of fire.

She threw it right at me, I ran away and could barely dodge the fireball. She attacked me again and again, till I was seriously hit, flew through the air and crashed into a wall. I began to cry, it hurt so badly. My left arm was lightly burned, my back hurt, though I didn't think I broke anything and my clothes were heavily damaged.

I could kill her, I can do it now. I thought while I felt if the dagger was still in its place. I had to gain control of myself, just not yet. You'll just have to wait a bit longer.

She walked away so I stood up and ran after her. I followed her like a servant should, three passes behind her.

"Because of you I missed an important meeting, in which I had the chance to show of my abilities as a true leader."

I remembered the plan she had made for that little village and I was almost entirely sure that she would have wanted to show that horrible plan to those people.

It actually made me a bit proud, since I had probably saved some lives with my disobedience.

The princess made me dress myself and after that I did my normal chores, like nothing had happened. But something very big had happened. I was ready to become the nine-years-old killer. I didn't care who H was anymore, I was going to do this for me.

**A/N Hey thanks for reading so far. I wanted to create some distance between Kozakura and Azula. This chapter, I think, is rather dark. Yes people I've been to Pompeii, that's why some of the servants Azula told us about earlier were flooded with lava. **


End file.
